


The Courtship of Gene Kelly

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Fighting Lovers, Fucking, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: Gene Kelly and Frank Sinatra are going together, they even live together but that doesn't mean everything is good all the time.  Frank has to work at it to keep his Irish Rose.AU because..well...everything.
Relationships: Gene Kelly/Frank Sinatra
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	1. Storm

Gene Kelly and Frank Sinatra hadn't been living together too long, but they were already comfortable together in their cottage by the sea. Gene had had a long day that day woking on a movie and was coming in to an empty house as Frank was playing a club that night and wouldn't be home until late. When he turned on the light in the living room he saw a bottle of wine in front of the lit fireplace and a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen, he dropped his keys on an end table by the couch and walked carefully into the kitchen where he saw Frank plating pasta.

"Francis? I thought you were working?" Gene asked.

"I lied to ya. I wanted to surprise you with a romantic evening. Come and sit down at the table and I'll serve you," Frank smiled.

Gene grinned and walked through the kitchen to their small dining room where there were two candles lit on the table, he took his seat as Frank sat the plates down and poured some wine for them. "So, how was your day?" he asked and watched as Gene started to eat.

"It was good. Got several scenes finished but I am tired now though. This is very nice of you, Francis," Gene said with affection. 

Frank patted his arm. "You're worth it," he said.

They cleaned their plates and drank their glasses of wine, cheesecake was for dessert with espresso and after that they went into the living room to sit down in the floor in front of the fire. Frank poured them some of the wine that was awaiting them there and put his arm around Gene, they could hear the wind blowing outside and it seemed as if a storm was blowing in off the pacific.

"A strong storm it sounds like," Gene commented.

"A good night to stay in," Frank said. He pulled Gene closer to kiss his neck.

"Mmm," Gene murmured and took a sip of wine as Frank's tounge flicked along his pluse points. Frank kissed up his throat to his chin and then got his mouth, hands moving to the sides of his face as Gene tilted his head back and his arms went around Frank's neck and thunder boomed in the distance.

When the kiss broke Gene was over come with emotion and felt unbidden tears flowing down his cheeks, Frank wiped them away with kisses. "What's wrong my Irish rose?" he asked.

It's just...this is wonderful," Gene said, looking down, embarrassed for his tears.

Frank grinned. "I love you."

"Oh I love you too, Francis," Gene agreed.

They sat by the fire holding on to one another and exchanging kisses as the storm drew closer to their house by the sea. After a quite passionate kiss they both started taking their shirts off at the same time, Frank got Gene to lay down on his back on the rug and he did the rest of their clothes for them. He ran his hands down Gene's body staring with lust in his eyes, being prepared he pulled a bottle of lube out from behind the wine and poured some into his hand to warm it. Gene readied himself for the feeling of Frank's fingers, he still gasped when they went in, Frank took his time, adding up to three and listening to his lover's sounds and watching his face, the sharp gasp when he withdrew, the relaxed look on his face afterwards after Frank pleasure in itself. He didn't hesitate, however, to spread Gene's legs more and lift him up a little so he could start pushing in. 

Gene moaned with a loud clap of thunder and flinched with pain as Frank slid in. "I'm sorry, honey," Frank muttered.

Gene couldn't speak he just moaned loudly, curling his toes and giving a groan when all twelve inches were in.

"I'm sorry. I didn't- I mean, I didn't realize it hurt you so much," he said in a whisper quiet voice. He had never really had Gene on his back before so he wasn't used to seeing his reactions.

"It's okay. So...full!" Gene panted.

"You need me, baby?" Frank asked with a grin.

"Oh...oh yes!" Gene got out.

Frank started to move his hips, slowly, working up to a steady pace as he watched Gene's face, he let out a moan himself when he got his rhythm down. Gene gripped his back, he could hear the rain beating on thd roof but all he could feel was Frank. Frank filling him and givinf him so much pleasure that he felt weak all over, he almost couldn't take it, he moaned and his head went back against the floor. That was enough to send Frank to the edge, with a kiss he began to go a little faster and breathe a little harder, a little faster, a littler harder until he was totally lost in his lust and had lost control of all pace and steady rhythm, the storm was right over their house, the lighting lighting up the whole room, wind blowing the patio furniture, thunder growling like an angry lion. 

Frank started to come and Gene let out a scream, Frank collapsed down on top of him and laid there catching his breath, they could hear the storm moving on up the beach. Frank raised himself back up and looked Gene in the eyes, kissing him sweetly, Gene smiled and reached up to run a hand through Frank's hair, no words had to be said. Only stillness in the glowing aftermath of the storm.


	2. Gifts

The next day Gene was back to work, on his tenth take of a scene he noticed someone putting a box on his seat on set, as soon as he could he went over with a curious look, picked it up and took the note off the top, unfolding it he read:

'Dear, Rose

I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't know it was like that until last night, please accept this as a token of my regret. 

Your Francis.'

Gene grinned and opened the box to reveal a brand new pair of tap shoes, he rubbed them fondly and then sat them by his chair so he could go back to working. An hour or so later he saw another box being left in his seat, when he checked this time he found that it was a gold watch with the inscription: 'All my love, Francis.' 

Gene grinned again. "Oh, Francis," he said aloud.

Throughout the day he got candy and a tie and a new hat, he had to make a couple of trips to get it to the car when he went home that evening. Frank was waiting by the door and stopped him before he could get fully in thd house.

"I'm going to take you out to eat. I got us reservations," Frank said.

"Oh. Well should I change?" Gene asked. 

"Ah yes, I think you should," Frank said.

"I won't take long, hun," Gene smiled and gave him a kiss on his way up the stairs.

Frank grinned. Gene was in a good mood this evening and that meant the world to him, he waited patiently for his lover to return.

Gene came back in a fresh suit with smiling eyes. "Ready to go," he declared.

They got in the car and headed away from their little beach cottage and into town to a nice restaurant with welly dressed patrons talking and smoking over tables with glowing candlelight and sparkling chandeliers up above them.

"This is a beautiful place," Gene commented.

"I thought you would like it. They serve everything so you should be able to get whatever you like," Frank said.

They were seated and given menu's, after ordering Gene looked around as Frank lit a cigarette. "I appreciate all the things you sent me today. It was a very sweet thing for you to do," Gene said.

"I'm glad you liked them," Frank said through a puff of smoke.

"But you didn't have to do it. I love the gifts, but you shouldn't have done it," Gene said.

"Well," Frank's voice dropped an octave. "I didn't relaize how it hurt you. I love you and I wish it wasn't...the way it is. The gifts are just a small token of how sorry I am about the discomfort I cause you when we're gettin' together," he said.

Gene reach across the table and took Frank's free hand. "I love you too. But it's okay, I like it when we 'get together' as you say. I can handle it," he smiled.

Frank squeezed his hand. He knew he was just saying that to make him feel better, and he thought it was sweet that he wanted to make him feel better about it.

They ate and talked about Gene's movie and Frank's upcoming recording sessions for a new album. When they got home they left their shoes by the door and Gene went upstairs to start himself a hot bath, Frank stretched out on the bed to look over the evening paper by lamp light as Gene undressed. 

"Why don't you come and take a bath with me?" Gene asked. 

"Hm?" Frank asked, looking at him over his paper.

"Come and take a bath with me. There's room enough for both of us," Gene said.

Frank let his eyes wander down Gene's body. "Well...okay," he agreed. He set his paper aside and started to undress himself, once he was down to nothing he went into the bathroom and slipped into the hot water where Gene already sat. There were feet on thighs and in laps but it wasn't u comfortable and Gene seemed quite happy with the arrangement as he started washing with a washcloth. Frank did likewise and hummed for a while before starting to sing, Gene closed his eyes and listened in complete contentment until the water got cold.

One at a time they got out and dried off, Gene dropped his towel and as he bent down to get it he got down on his knees in order to unplug the tub. When he turned back around he found himself at eye level with Frank's hardening cock, his nose just inches away, he looked up and smiled. "Well, hello," he said.

Frank looked down with a bemused smile and placed a hand on Gene's shoulder. "Hello, Eugene," he said.

Gene licked his lips and then flicked his tounge around the tip, looking up to gage Frank's reaction, he was met with another firm hand on his shoulder and narrowing eyes. Gene ran his tounge up the back of Frank's cock, then started to take him in a little at a time, he coughed a couple of times before he started to suck, there was just no way he could get it all in without choking himself. Frank grabbed at Gene's hair while keeping the other hand on his shoulder, his head tilted back and his eyes closed, his Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed before letting out a breathy moan. Gene went up and down, sucking as hard as he could, his throat tickled and he tried not to cough again as pre-cum dripping straight down into him, he couldn't swallow so he just had to keep going. Frank moaned and couldn't control his hips from jerking forward, Gene took a hold of them to steady himself as Frank started to cum, Gene swallowed as soon as could spit Frank out and he coughed.

Frank grinned. "Rose, that was wonderful!" 

"It's proof of my love because I hate swallowing that stuff " Gene said, making a face.

Frank hugged him tightly. "You're a good boy," he praised.

Gene couldn't help smiling. "Come on, let's go to bed," he said.

They walked back into the bedroom and got in bed, cuddling up together they fell asleep.


End file.
